The metal used is selected or appropriately treated not only so as to have good bending strength, but above all, so as to have rigidity appropriate to its use. Such a collar is installed by moving the above-mentioned abutments towards each other by means of a pliers-like clamping tool. This increases the diameter of the collar, thereby making it easily engaged by axial sliding onto the hose or other object to be clamped. When the force moving the abutments towards each other ceases, the energy stored in the collar is released so that the collar automatically clamps the hose as it tends to return to its initial diameter.
Proposals have already been made, in particular in patent DE-A-3 043 108, to cut out the strip in such a manner that the tabs extend across the entire width of the strip, thereby making it easier to use with "broad-nose" or "general-purpose" pliers. However, in many cases, it is preferable to use a clamping tool referred to as "long-nose pliers" given the accuracy with which such pliers engage the abutments of a collar. However, spring collars of the type mentioned above are unsuitable for being put into place by means of long-nose pliers.